jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Endor Sith Citadel
The Endor Sith Citadel was a Sith facility on the Forest Moon of Endor built by Incursionus and Diaeta during the Endor Sith Breakaway. =Physical Description= The citadel stood amidst the forest around Hanging Moss Village; a place of hellishly bleak solitude, during its Sith use surrounded and accompanied with towering trees of dead branches and leafless boughs. The establishment spanned horizontally, rather than vertically, only housing three floors; yet plastered with intricate Sith designs and permeating a macabre feeling that would overwhelm the cursory traveler or follower of the Light. The first floor was guarded by double doors of deep, slated stone, primer a dull gray and overshadowed with a thick, glossy ebony that seems to tint off with the more conservative state of colors that house the Sith principles; cornered by two stone statues of ancient Sith warriors, trapped in hateful positions of battle that sum up the teachings of passion once preached. Beyond the building threshold was the foyer of the citadel, which was compromised of a great hall dotted with monstrous columns in perfect alignment with each other, adorned with thick tapestries of a sweet crimson hue. Almost enveloped in darkness, the only light surfacing were monumental candelabras that descend from the ceiling, flickering with primal candlelight that cleared the obscure darkness with shifting and cackling plumes of fire. Despite the floor being of a glass-appearing, yet stone like obsidian, it was tapered with soft velvet carpet that led across the length of the hall, housed betwixt two long open spaces of empty stone, and streaked with the same sanguine hue that hung from the columns. The first floor housed the traditional training centers of the Sith, three enormous rooms; one of lightsaber technique, another of Force practitioners, and a third an assembly corridor heralding preachings against the Jedi and their ways. The melee area was large and empty, aside from the usual adornments similar to the great hall before it, and a marked ring in the middle of subtle Sith design that viewpointed an area specified for spars and such. Next to it was another much empty room, yet instead of a ring lay a large, statuesque dummy that the Sith used to practice technique upon; stained black and mangled after many intense practices. Across the hall lay the preaching room, similar to a lecture hall of normal academies, with a podium at the front, and surrounded by pods on which the students would have sat to learn. The upper floor consisted of the rooms of the inhabitants, and above that lay the third floor; an enormous, dome-like floor that once harbored the holocrons of ancient Sith teachings and the personal histories of the patrons once present on the facility. =History= Endor Sith Breakaway The Citadel was constructed near the ruins of Hanging Moss Village when Diaeta and Incursionus fled from the Night Jedi during the Endor Sith Breakaway. Shortly after construction, it was infiltrated by the Night Jedi Tanek Ara, posing as a defector. With Tanek's help, the Night Jedi attacked, capturing the Citadel and the Sith who controlled it. Post-Breakaway After the Night Jedi captured the Citadel, their forces occupied it for some time, using it as a military base. However, during the Second Night Jedi Collapse, the Citadel was abandoned, and has since decayed and been reclaimed by nature. Category:Locations and Headquarters